cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Oracle Think Tank
"Oracle Think Tank" (オラクルシンクタンク Orakuru Shinku Tanku) is a clan from the nation of United Sanctuary. The Oracle Think Tank is a corporation of individuals talented in magic that use their powers to predict the future. They focus less on power and more on intelligence, with cards mechanically themed around hand size, drawing, and looking at the top card(s) of your deck. Many of the cards in the clan are designed to be female. Misaki Tokura uses Oracle Think Tank both in the anime (Season 1 and Season 2) and in the manga. Emi Sendou once used an Oracle Think Tank Trial Deck and Yuri Usui used an Oracle Think Tank deck during Season 2 built around the Battle Sisters. Tsuneto Tado uses Oracle Think Tank in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. Sets containing Oracle Think Tank cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (13 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (7 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (11 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (11 cards) *G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride (23 cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol.1 (4 cards) *Extra Booster 3: Cavalry of Black Steel (4 cards) *Extra Booster 5: Celestial Valkyries (35 cards) *Extra Booster 7: Mystical Magus (35 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 4: Maiden Princess of the Cherry Blossoms (15 cards) Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2013 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (??? cards) Monthly Bushiroad *Monthly Bushiroad August Edition (3 cards) Shared Races *Angel *Battleroid *Elf *Ghost *High Beast *Human *Noble *Royal Beast *Sylph *Workeroid Archetypes/Sub-clans *Amaterasu *Battle Sisters *Magus List of Oracle Think Tank cards Grade 0 *Assault Dive Eagle (Critical) (High Beast) *Battle Sister, Assam (Stand) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Chai (Heal) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Eclair (Elf) *Battle Sister, Ginger (Critical) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Tiramisu (Draw) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Waffle (Elf) *Diviner, Sukunahikona (Heal) (Human) *Dream Eater (Draw) (High Beast) *Emergency Alarmer (Stand) (Workeroid) *Godhawk, Ichibyoshi (High Beast) *Huge Harvest Daikokuten (Draw) (Noble) *Little Witch, LuLu (Human) *Lozenge Magus (Heal) (Elf) *Miracle Kid (Draw) (High Beast) *Nebula Witch, NoNo (Stand) (Human) *Paisley Magus (Critical) (Human) *Psychic Bird (Critical) (High Beast) *Oracle Guardian, Nike (Critical) (Battleroid) *Shrine Guard, Hahiki (Human) *Solar Maiden, Uzume (Noble) *Sphere Magus (Heal) (Elf) *Supple Bamboo Princess, Kaguya (Noble) *Victory Maker (Draw) (High Beast) Grade 1 *Able Neil (Ghost) *Battle Maiden, Sayorihime (Noble) *Battle Sister, Candy (Elf ) *Battle Sister, Chocolat (Elf) *Battle Sister, Cocoa (Elf) *Battle Sister, Cream (Elf) *Battle Sister, Lemonade (Elf) *Battle Sister, Lollipop (Human) *Battle Sister, Maple (Elf) *Battle Sister, Omelet (Human) *Battle Sister, Taffy (Elf) *Battle Sister, Vanilla (Elf) *Circle Magus (Human) *Crescent Magus (Human) *Dark Cat (High Beast) *Divine Sword, Amenomurakumo (Noble) *Diviner, Kuebiko (Human) *Emerald Witch, LaLa (Human) *Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *Luck Bird (High Beast) *Machine-gun Talk, Ryan (Ghost) *Mediator, Amenosagiri (Noble) *Moonsault Swallow (High Beast) *One Who Gazes at the Truth (Human) *Oracle Guardian, Blue Eye (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Gemini (Battleroid) *Petal Fairy (Sylph) *Ripis Magus (Human) *Shrine Guard, Tsunagai (Human) *Tankman Mode Morning Star (Battleroid) *Tetra Magus (Human) *Weather Forecaster, Miss Mist (Ghost) *Weather Girl, Milk (Sylph) *White Hare of Inaba (High Beast) Grade 2 *Battle Deity, Susanoo (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime (Noble) *Battle Sister, Caramel (Elf) *Battle Sister, Cocotte (Elf) *Battle Sister, Glace (Human) *Battle Sister, Macaron (Elf) *Battle Sister, Marshmallow (Elf) *Battle Sister, Mocha (Human) *Battle Sister, Pudding (Elf) *Battle Sister, Tarte (Elf) *Blue Scale Deer (High Beast) *Briolette Magus (Human) *Cuore Magus (Human) *Diviner, Kuroikazuchi (Human) *Diviner, Shinatsuhiko (Human) *Faithful Angel (Angel) *Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *Maiden of Libra (Angel) *Obligate Robin (Ghost) *Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night (Human) *Oracle Agent, Royce (Human) *Oracle Guardian, Red Eye (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Shisa (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Sphinx (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (Battleroid) *Promise Daughter (Human) *Rock Witch, GaGa (Human) *Security Guardian (Battleroid) *Shrine Guard, Asuha (Human) *Silent Tom (Ghost) *Stellar Magus (Human) *Sword Dancer Angel (Angel) *Tankman Mode Beam Cannon (Battleroid) *Weather Girl, Ramune (Sylph) Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Cookie (Elf) *Battle Sister, Fromage (Elf) *Battle Sister, Jelly (Elf) *Battle Sister, Mille Feuille (Elf) *Battle Sister, Monaka (Elf) *Battle Sister, Parfait (Elf) *Battle Sister, Souffle (Elf) *CEO Amaterasu (Noble) *Cylindre Magus (Human) *Evil-eye Princess, Euryale (Noble) *Floral Magus (Human) *Gentle Jimm (Ghost) *Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya (Noble) *Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu (Noble) *Goddess of the Treasured Mirror, Ohirume (Noble) *Hexagonal Magus (Human) *Imperial Daughter (Human) *Lady Imperial (Human) (Manga Only) *Meteor Break Wizard (Human) *Omniscience Madonna (Workeroid) *Oracle Guardian, Apollon (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Hermes (Battleroid) (Anime Only) *Pentagonal Magus (Human) *Scarlet Witch, CoCo (Human) *Secretary Angel (Angel) *Sky Witch, NaNa (Human) *Supreme Sky Battle Deity, Susanoo (Noble) Grade 4 *Soaring Auspicious Beast, Qilin (Royal Beast) *Sword Deity of Divine Sound, Takemikazuchi (Noble) Trivia *Most of the units are based on the deities and mythical creatures from Japan with some from Greece (e.g. Euryale, one of the three Gorgon sisters; Sphinx, the riddling guardian of the Greek city Thebes; Apollo, the Greek god of the Sun and light; and Nike, the Winged Goddess of Victory). *There are Battleroids designed after famous statues; Oracle Guardian, Nike was designed after The Winged Victory of Samothrace, and Oracle Guardian, Wiseman was designed after The Thinker. Category:Oracle Think Tank